


Challenge

by keitolino



Series: The Shiritoris [6]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keitolino/pseuds/keitolino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keito is crying, again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Shiritori turn with _"Of course he wanted to try it, too"._

Of course he wanted to try it, too. It wasn't enough for Keito to just listen to Hikaru boasting about his new record on the new game console his mother got him. Of course he wanted to try the game too, and of course he wanted to try defeating Hikaru.

“You can't win this, you know.” Hikaru's smirk pierced Keito's body instantly, setting him almost numb for some seconds. The crooked teeth, the devilish smile and the dark, brown eyes looking at him in amusement got Keito's palms sweaty. “I'm going to defeat you!”

“Fine, but if I win, I'll make you regret challenging me in the first place.” The shrieking laughter that escaped out of Hikaru's throat echoed clearly in Keito's ears, but rather than intimidate him, it encouraged him. He really wanted to win.

The two of them sat down in front of Hikaru's bed, and while Hikaru was switching on the game console, Keito plugged in the second controller successfully. “I got this–“, he whispered to himself and nodded to his own encouragement. 

It didn't take Hikaru long to defeat Keito, setting an even higher record than he had before. “I told you.” The snickering sounded snarky, maybe a bit too snarky than Hikaru wanted it to sound like. But that couldn't stop Keito from being sad anymore.

Oh, how much faith he had in his bubble shooter skills! 

The elder one was about to let yet another poisoned comment fall, but as he looked into Keito's face, he bit his own tongue to prevent more sadness spreading over him. 

“Hey, are you crying?” “Of course not!” But sniffles were heard. Hikaru placed his arm around Keito, making him lean onto his shoulder. “I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on, we can try again.” Suddenly, Hikaru's voice was really soft, only breathing into Keito's ears.


End file.
